Changing Face
by OnceUponADecember31
Summary: LOTRHP In Hermiones Seventh Year she discovers something of her past. Later she returns to Hogwarts a changed person. Only her friends will never know how much she really did change. im BACK! yay! this is really Lena31 just a diff. name! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Changing Face  
  
Summary: LOTR/HP In Hermiones Seventh Year she discovers something of her past. Later she returns to Hogwarts a changed person. Only her friends will never know how much she really did change.  
  
Takes Place in the Two Towers LOTR times and Hermiones 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien.  
  
Read and Review please!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran swiftly into the swarm of running horses. Only when Aragorn called them back did they realize that they were there. Soon it had become a verbal battle of wits and soon of violence. Only when the ranger intervened did they start to talk. Soon an understanding was made and the Riders of Rohan gave the trio some of their spare horses. Only when they made to leave did a voice speak up.  
" Wait!" a female voice rang out through the pack. A girl looking only to be about 16 guided her horse forward. She had long dark brown hair that looked to be black and pale blue eyes. Her ears were pointed, and her horse bore no saddle. The 3 members of the fellowship looked on as the elfish rode up to the leader, Eomer.  
"I wish to go with them." The rider cast a questioning glance towards her then the 3 men.  
  
"Why is it that you want to follow them on a never ending quest, Hermione?" he asked finally.  
  
" There cause is noble and their hearts seem true. The loyalty there is worth anything I may give up here. And might I remind you I will only be here for the summer this year and wish to get myself aquatinted with places other then the secure ranges of Rohan." Her determined glare fiery glare was placed hotly one him. He knew this was a Losing argument for him. Then at the last second she turned towards Aragorn and said, "If it is quite alright with you and I would make my self helpful in many ways as to not burden you."  
  
He cast a light smile towards the girl and replied. " The help is wanted, but not necessary milady."  
  
Her smile broadened and replied with a faint "Hannon le," so only the elfish ears of Legolas picked it up. She turned back to Eomer. He sighed and waved his hands in a sign of defeat.  
  
"You may go, but be careful, Hermione." She cast a soft and thankful smile as she watched them go.  
  
She turned to her new companions and dismounted. " Excuse me for being so blunt, I am Hermione Granger elf witch of Middle Earth." They each went through introducing themselves once more, except more politely.  
  
"Gimli, son of Glorin"  
  
" Legolas, of Mirkwood"  
  
"Strider, Or Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
They soon began talk of their quest and of the history of Hermione.  
  
"What is it that make you a witch Hermione, and not just an Elf?" asked Gimli with a newfound respect for the girl when they had dueled and she had flat out won. She soon brought them back into her past. Her stories of Hogwarts and Her friends enthralled them. She also told them of Voldemort and how she would have to return to this world when the summer ended. Soon they had to make way on the horses once more as earlier Hermione had cast a time stop spell to prove them she was a witch so they had time to kill and they were bound to with in a 50 foot radius of where they were when the spell was cast.  
  
" Uh guys? There are 3 horses." Pointed out Gimli. The rest stared at him with blank faces. "And this is a problem because." stated Hermione, not watching her accent and let the British in her take over. Suddenly she understood and groaned. "There are 4 of us."  
  
Legolas suddenly came up with an idea and before he knew it, it came tumbling out of his mouth. " Gimli, take Hermiones horse and Hermione can ride with me." She blushed lightly then nodded as she gave over the reigns of the horse to the dwarf. Soon they were off riding into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the summer flew by her, in the desperate search for the hobbits. She and Legolas became much closer over the days but soon it was time for her to depart back to her earth. It was her last night for awhile on middle earth and she had no intentions of sleeping through it. Careful to not wake anyone she walked over to a hillside and lay back staring sorrowfully at the heavens. With out realizing it Legolas had seen her walking and joined her.  
  
"Cormamin niuve ele lle" he said softly speaking in elfish.  
  
"Mankoi nai Amin tuca'oar tuulo'sina palurin?" she asked sorrowfully.  
  
"I'men en' i Valar n'ataya, nan'sina i men en'nat," he replied comforting her. Then she let her English take over no longer carrying the British accent she was so familiar with.  
  
" I wish I could stay here, with you." He turned her around and looked into her pale blue eyes, for one of the last times for awhile.  
  
"I miss you already." He said before kissing her softly. She returned the kiss with tears streaming down her face. There they lay side by side watching the stars till the sun rose. Little did they know that they were being watched that night?  
  
The morning came and both parted hesitantly. Before leaving she took out her wand and transfigured a small coin in her pocket to her trunk. Then transfigured a small flower into a ring. She placed it in Aragorn's hand. " Take this with you where ever you shall go. So when I return I will be right beside you." She gave him and Gimli a quick hug and turned to Legolas. Soon forgetting that the other two where there they became involved in a world of their own, not realizing that their audience caught every word.  
  
Hermione gave him a sweet quick kiss, and said goodbye. "Namarie Melamin, We will meet again."  
  
She turned took out her wand muttered a few choice words and soon a portal was spinning in the early morning. With a last charm to hide her ears and eyes she stepped into the void with only one look behind her as a one last farewell to the world and people that she loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes: So what did ya think? Was it good? Tell me in a review! Also several things. One: The elfish was my sad, sad attempt of speaking and I only got all of the word from other stories so if they're totally and completely off, Forgive me! Two: I wanted to thank LittleWitch1 for inspiring this story. I would have never thought of this without you. Thank you!  
  
Translations:  
  
Cormamin niuve ele lle: My Heart weeps to see you like this  
  
Mankoi nai Amin tuca'oar tuulo'sina palurin: Why Must I be taken from this world?  
  
I'men en' i Valar n'ataya, nan'sina i men en'nat: The ways of the Valar are strange, but that is the way of things.  
  
Namarie Melamin: Farewell, My love  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1:Missing Him

Changing Face  
  
Summary: LOTR/HP In Hermione's Seventh Year she discovers something of her past. Later she returns to Hogwarts a changed person. Only her friends will never know how much she really did change.  
  
Takes Place in the Two Towers LOTR times and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
'' means thinking "" means talking ""in italics means elfish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Missing him  
  
Hermione walked lightly out onto the balcony. That was one of the perks of being head girl. You got your own room, bathroom, and balcony. Perfect for secrecy, which was exactly how Hermione wanted to keep it. After arriving on the platform and meeting up with Harry and Ron, they bombarded her with questions. Like where she was all summer, she never returned any of their letters. 'Well duh.' Thought Hermione, 'it's a little hard to write when you're off fighting Orc's.' But she merely dismissed it with a simple "We were on vacation."  
  
The hair and accent were a bit harder to explain. Even Ron, who had been to Egypt, knew that visiting a foreign country doesn't change you hair color and language. Not that they were complaining, by the time they realized her hair was different they were gaping at her saying how much prettier it was that way. And her accent, influence by the elfish made her voice sound like bells chiming in the wind. Oh no, no one was complaining at all. Well except for maybe Professor McGonnagal. In her first lesson for the 7th years, the boys were all to busy gaping at her to pay attention. That was 8 long months ago. It was now early April.  
  
'Thank the lord for that' she thought. Even with the N.E.W.T.S. coming up it only meant that there were only a few more months till she returned to Middle Earth, her Home, and Legolas. Oh how her heart yearned for him. She would do anything to see him soon. It had been ages to her since she had seen them.  
  
Before Hermione knew it she was leaning on the Railing of the balcony, wet with tears running down her face. She took of the charms to make her look human earlier and slipped into her outfit that she wore when hunting the Orc's. Suddenly the banging on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, open up! We know your in there!" bellowed the fire tempered Ron.  
  
" Hermione, please just come down to dinner with us. You haven't been to any of your classes or meals today and people are getting worried!" called the sensible voice of Harry. Hermione Got dressed quickly and opened up the portrait hole to let Harry and Ron know that she was okay.  
  
" You guys listen, I'm fine just go one with out me. Ill be down later."  
  
"Were not going down with out you!" stated Ron in such a voice that she knew it was impossible to argue. "Hey what happened to your eyes?" asked a relatively curious Ron. 'Damn' thought Hermione, 'forgot to put the charm back on'. " I er-" she stammered, " I just forgot to put my color contacts in, uh ya that's it! I just forgot to put my contacts in." She rushed into her bathroom and placed the charm back on. \  
  
"I didn't know you wore contacts." Said the incredulous voice of Harry.  
  
" Well I don't have to tell you ever detail of my life now do I?" snapped Hermione as she walked briskly walked out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall. Harry looked at Ron who mouthed 'PMS', and shrugged then they both raced after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down at the Great Hall Hermione sat down, with her teachers looking oddly at her and whispers flying furiously around her. Here and there she caught tidbits of it some such as 'Hermione Granger, skipping class? Cant be.' Then Harry and Ron arrived, glaring at the students, who immediately went back to their dinners.  
  
Farther and farther into the dinner, Hermione sunk back into the depression that had consumed her for many weeks. All the teachers noticed it. The absence of their bright student to be replaced with a sad shell of her. Harry and Ron obviously noticed it. Then even got so worried that they told Professor McGonnagal about it. It was then that the professor decided to talk to her. She removed herself from the Head Table and walked swiftly down the isle. Pausing at the Gryffindor 7th year section.  
  
"Miss Granger would you please come with me to my office." The girl followed her weakly to her office while Minerva McGonnagal thought to herself 'what has happened to the Hermione Granger that we all know' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The talking in her office made no dent in the mind of Hermione. The concerned teacher had asked her what was wrong and she only replied with simple Nothing's. The only part that had caught her attention was that of when the Deputy Headmistress told her that if she didn't show up to every meal and wasn't in the hospital wing she would personally come down to her room and drag her up there.  
  
Hermione was so caught up in this that she didn't realize that when she was leaving the elfish word of farewell left her lips in a way of parting. She also missed the odd look that had been captured on the Teachers face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later Hermione sat solemnly at the Table. Once more unaware of the watching eyes that passed over her. Harry and Ron tried talking to her but all they got were one-word answers just like when she was called upon in class. Now even Snape was worried. The teachers had held a meeting the day before on the conditions of their head student. Now they all worked on plans to get her out of this slump. Their planning was interrupted as the opening of the great hall doors grabbed their attention.  
  
There stood 4 men in the entranceway. One with long white hair and a beard to match it, another, short with a long red beard and long red hair. Beside them were the 2 other men, one with shoulder length brown hair and a rough look to him and the next. Hermione's heart stopped when she first saw them all trying not to get her hopes up but then. The next she recognized as no other then Legolas, with his long white blond hair, bow in hand and a quiver of arrow placed upon his back. At long last. They had answered her prayers. She let off a yell, muttering the counter charm to her look's so they would recognize her and dashed up the isle. The rest of the Great hall looked on in silence and wonder as Hermione Granger, Head girl, now with pointed ears ran up the isle and into the arms of the handsome blond man.  
  
Hermione didn't think she could be any happier. Here she was in his arms once more. Caught up in the moment she kissed him, completely forgetting about Hogwarts. Professor McGonnagal was completely floored when her head student ran up to one of the intruders and KISSED HIM?!?! Professor Snape probably looked about the same as she did. But Professor Dumbledore just watched in amusement.  
  
He returned the kiss and when they pulled apart smiled. Tears were now running freely down her face. She laughed and wiped them off with her sleeve, and began to speak in the language that she had longed to speak for many days.  
  
"My Heart has prayed for this for as long as I can remember." She said softly in elfish.  
  
"As has mine, I have missed you so much. I am only glad the fates brought us back together." He replied holding her close.  
  
"You going to talk to us anytime soon?" teased Aragorn, interrupting their conversation. Hermione swatted at him playfully and then hugged him.  
  
"Your Late." She teased back. Then in fluent English she talked to them all.  
  
"I have missed you all so much, I did not think my heart could bear it any longer" Gimli smiled and said  
  
" Well were here now aren't we?" she laughed her grin not fading. A cough from behind queued her to spin around to face Harry and Ron, aware that Legolas had moved to her side slightly in front of her as a way of protection. His hand had flown to his side where his sword lay dormant for now. She swatted him with her hand and moved him to the side.  
  
" Legolas," she hissed, " Stand down!" He removed his hand from his side but stayed protectively near her.  
  
"Who are they?" he asked.  
  
"Friends. This is Harry and Ron," she replied.  
  
"I think its safe for her, lover boy." Laughed Strider.  
  
Legolas flushed slightly and moved behind her to the side, hand instinctively around her waist. Hermione suddenly remembered her surroundings and grew hot with embarrassment but managed to keep it down.  
  
" Hermione?" asked Ron, "What's going on?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors notes: Hey! Hehe that was fun. Who knew Aragorn had such a sense of humor! Lol. Ok well review please! =D 


	3. The Awful Authors Note

Authors Note: hey all, sry this is the dreaded authors note..we all hate these lol. But any ways I'm like super super sick, (like I have a fever of 101.9) and it's completely awful. But anyhoo, I just wanted to post this and say ill try to update really really soon, but I cant make any promises oh and a big thanks to all of my reviewers!!  
  
But for those people who want to read a really good fic. While I'm updating go to Elen Sila Lummenn Omentilemo by Little Witch. That is one of the best stories in existence! Oh and another thing, does anyone know how to make the italics? Every time I post they go away!!! Please help with the mystery of the missing Italics! But anyway the phrase "I'men en' i Valar n'ataya, nan'sina i men en'nat" belongs or is translated by Little Witch!!! (Once more from her story)  
  
Little Witch: Uh. oops sry bout the whole using your language thing. But isn't imitating the best form of flattery? Lol jk.  
  
Artemis Granger: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!! It means a lot to me that people like this story. I'm happy that I put it there too! =D  
  
Mz. Insanity: ANOTHER BIG THANK U! Yes I know, they are kinda funny, how Snape cares and how Aragorn has a sense of humor. Or well..I think they do..hmmm.  
  
Haki: I LOVE THEM TOO!!! They need a separate section for it. its hard to look in the HP/LOTR/Book Crossover sections and find them! And for the question about Snape.. I think sometimes he can be a pain in the butt, but other times is...semi-nice ish.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE AND ILL POST MORE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
xoxo ~Lena31 


	4. Chapter 2:Return

Changing Face  
  
Summary: LOTR/HP In Hermiones Seventh Year she discovers something of her past. Later she returns to Hogwarts a changed person. Only her friends will never know how much she really did change.  
  
Takes Place in the Two Towers LOTR times and Hermiones 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien.  
  
Read and Review please!!  
  
Authors notes: YAY!! My fever broke!!! hehe, but I'm still not going to school today because we get out 2 hours early, but my 'rents don't want to risk it. But it gives me time to write and post this! Well I'm going to try and post more over the weekend but I might not be able to because of indoor soccer and my damn make up work (my friend brought it all over yesterday.who needs teachers when u have friends like that? lol)  
  
Little Witch: Yay! I'm felt sooo much better when I read your guys' reviews!! Lol, I can breath once more!!  
  
Mz. Insanity: The juices are flowing once more! Hehe, (note I'm in a really good mood at the moment!) and like for anything, being sick is the number one excuse!!! How do you think I get out of the stupid Virginia Personal Wellness Tests in gym?? Haha  
  
Ok enough with my rambling on with the chapter!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Chapter 2: Return  
  
Minerva McGonagall stared down at her Gryffindor table. Mainly at the "Dream Team" as Severus called them. The once bubbling trio was now down to a 2 talking boys. Hermione Granger had taken to sitting there, almost like a shell. She wondered about this girl. Over the summer she seemed to change. When she returned to school it seemed like she was glowing she was so happy, but then slowly it faded away. That, she supposed, is where everything went wrong. A sudden "BANG" interrupted her thoughts as 4 men walked in.  
  
She stood up, and pointed her wand to the intruders. But a look towards Albus told her to stand down. A yell caught her attention. Wait she knew that voice. A second later the supposedly depressed Miss Granger ran down the isle to the men. A warning yell shoved its self back down her throat when she... Kissed him?  
  
'WHAT?' The professor's head was spinning. Not that much made sense anymore. Never mind the face that Hermione looked completely different and was speaking in a different language. She sat limply back down in her chair and raised her hand to her forehead. She knew one of these days Hogwarts was going to catch up with her and it would be the end of her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled and lay back in his chair. Softly he said  
  
" Ah, the fellowship returns to reclaim the one of their own."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione stuttered meaningfully when she was trying to explain these people to Harry and Ron. 'Come on think, think Hermione! You have to tell them the truth!' She gulped and Legolas' voice found a way into her ear.  
  
"What is wrong? You should not be Nervous if these are your friends should you?" He asked softly in elfish so the 2 boys wouldn't understand.  
  
"Nothing. Its just- hard I guess to tell them what's been going on."  
  
"Just tell them the truth, they will understand." She nodded and turned back to Harry and Ron. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf. I was wondering when one might be able to see you again." The two old wizards move forward and shook hands.  
  
"And yourself Albus. But I am afraid we come here on some bad terms. Wait, where are my manners let me introduce to you my companions. This Is Aragorn son of Arathorn, or Strider. The Dwarf is Gimli son of Glorin, and the elf is Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Dumbledore nodded to each, and received the same in return before turning back to Gandalf.  
  
"As I was saying before, we come here on dangerous terms. We only have a few days before returning to middle earth." Legolas pulled Hermione closer to him as to say 'I'm not letting you go again'. Gandalf continued. "We are in great need of assistance. Saruman is gaining power."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry my friend but we can be of no assistance as we are currently in a war of are own."  
  
"Yes, we do know that. But we only ask of one person. Princess Hermione the elf witch. For she will be of much assistance and already knows of our lands." This time Hermiones eyes lit up. She was going home! She eagerly stepped forward and asked the Headmaster.  
  
" Oh may I headmaster? This is all I have ever wanted for a long time!" After Dumbledore nodded his head she ran up to him and hugged him in thanks. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" At this point Ron intervened.  
  
"Hermione! You want to go with, with these- loonies? Hermione you barely know them! You need to stay here with us!" Hermione cast her furious glare at Ron and raised her hand.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you say for me to stay here when this is all I have wanted for months! I might have only known them a year but I trust them all with my life. Shows how much you know about me Weasley!" She was about to bring her hand down across her face when Aragorn who was the closest to her because she was moving around caught her hand and sent a warning glance.  
  
"Not here, not now. Save it for the Orcs." She sent him a thankful glance at him, a glare back at Ron before returning to Legolas' side.  
  
"I'm going to go pack, ill see you guys later." Hermione stormed off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Furious whispers followed the new arrivals wherever they went. The girls pointing at Aragorn and Legolas saying things, "What a hottie!" or "I cant believe he's with Hermione!" The two simply smiled and laughed at the comments. Soon the 4 of the fellowship found them selves on the grounds. Talking among them only Legolas realized that someone was approaching them. The moment they were about a meter behind he drew his sword whipping around to find the two boys jumping at the sight. He sighed and returned his sword to his side before talking.  
  
"What do you want?" The rest of the fellowship was now watching them with great interest.  
  
"Only to talk," said the ever-calm Harry. Legolas accepted this and stood.  
  
"Very well. About what to wish to talk about."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron finding his voice once more and his temper already rising. "Why are you taking her? She belongs here with us! Not in you Middle Earth or Whatever is!"  
  
Legolas was about to reply when a girls voice rang out through the grounds.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I DON'T BELIVE YOU TWO!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
xoxo -Lena31 


	5. Chapter 3: The Weasely Temper

Changing Face  
  
Summary: LOTR/HP In Hermiones Seventh Year she discovers something of her past. Later she returns to Hogwarts a changed person. Only her friends will never know how much she really did change.  
  
Takes Place in the Two Towers LOTR times and Hermiones 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien.  
  
Read and Review please!!  
  
Authors Notes: Hey all!! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy....and I got my laptop confiscated for awhile.....ummm oops? Ok well on with the story...and a few thank yous. O=)  
  
THANK YOU: OrlandoBloomandtomfeltonaremine : Im gunna take pert of that suggestion to heart! Thanks so much chica! (Sry one of my best friends is taking Spanish and guess who gets to help her study...)  
  
Princess of DC: Im flattered!! =D  
  
Vera-Sabe: Much Appreciated!! Thanks You!! I feel so loved w/ all of the reviews!  
  
Legolas and Me Forever: Wow...I as in me? Scary. Lol post it soon!  
  
Michelle: Thanks for pointing out some of my errors, my computer goes weird and automatically does that, and im already working on the 1st chapter to lengthen it out a bit. And thats one orc. Just one. And helms deep hasn't exactly happened yet in my story.  
  
Calirie Luthiena: Thanks! I know my summarys suck.. Maybe that's why I get D+'s on them in civics. Uh Oh, I need to go check the mail for my report card soon otherwise this will be the last post for a looooooonnng time.  
  
Me: Thanke very muche!  
  
Now On With the Story!  
  
Oh and does anyone know how do fix the italics? Mine keep disappearing. If so Email me At Hersheyshugs0003@aol.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Weasley Temper  
  
Earlier:  
  
"HARRY! RON! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!"  
  
Now  
  
The Fire Tempered Ginny Weasley came flying down the front steps to the tree by the lake in a fit of fury and rage. Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look. It was times like these that you could tell she was truly Molly Weasley's Daughter.  
  
" How dare you do that to Hermione!" she yelled.  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about Gin?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"DON'T YOU GIN ME RONALD WEASLEY! AND YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU DID. AFTER YOU SAID WHAT YOU DID IN THE GREAT HALL! SHE'S VERY UPSET WITH YOU TWO GITS! SO MUCH THAT SHE PACKING NOW, AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHE'S COMING BACK!"  
  
Ron looked meekly at Harry. Who looked absolutely terrified at this new side of Ginny.  
"Were sorry Ginny, but what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Go and apologize right now!" 'God, she thought What an Idiot. "What do you want me to do Ginny?" how's jumping off a cliff sound now?'  
  
She shoved the two up towards the castle and turned to the members of the fellowship, sitting in the background looking quite amused.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Those two can be so think sometimes." she smiled grimly and stuck out her hand. "Ginny Weasley. One of Hermione's Friends. Pleasure to meet you guys."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward first. " As it is ours, my lady." she blushed and shook his hand.  
  
"Im Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas Of Mirkwood." he said, in turn pointing at each. "We have traveled with Hermione before. Has she told you of this?" Ginny nodded her head and answered.  
  
"Yes. Not the whole truth mind you. If she had told me of these things earlier I would have thought her off her rocker. But I know enough about you to suffice." she said reminiscing. "Well I do know one good thing about you taking her with you. Now she won't make me practice with her anymore."  
  
"Practiced?" enquired Legolas. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Sword fighting. She told me that it was important and that I may need to use it one day. I suppose I have you guys to thank for that." She shot a playful glare towards them.  
  
"You are good with a sword?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Im ok but not as good as Hermi- ack!" Aragorn had thrown her Legolas' sword, which she did catch, but only after a quick cover up.  
  
"Warn a girl when your going to do that thank you very much." she stated hotly.  
  
"I would like to see how good you are with that."  
  
"What? Why? Hey!" Aragorn had suddenly lunged at her in the middle of her questions, and Ginny parried. Not knowing what else to do. It was quite obvious that he wasn't doing his best. But she was doing well all the same. Legolas had the sudden memory of the two Hobbits fighting with Boromir.  
  
They sounds of metal clashing stopped suddenly for the classes had let out and students had filed out of the building.  
  
"You fight well Lady Ginny."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Oi!" a voice called out, " You done yet?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes: Hey! Sorry if you were excepting a return to middle earth. I wanted to focus on other character for awhile but next chapter you can expect a lot of Legolas and Hermione. Review please! Come on you know you want to! Just that little button on the bottom of the screen. Come on, you can do it! 


	6. Soft Goodbyes

DON'T HURT ME!!! I cannot apologize enough for completely ignoring this story! My life has been in a complete twister with the moving and the packing, it's just all very very hectic. Well on the plane to Hawaii ill try and write a chapter and I'm going to get one down now! SORRY SOOO MANY TIMES OVER!! And for anyone just starting this story that those WONDERFUL reviewers who attacked my conscience and reminded me I have a story to write!!  
  
Oh and another side note, I am working on two other stories and trying to slightly re-do some of these chapters. One of my stories, Harry Potter and the Sliver Mirror is a series of crossovers but my progress on it is well....to quote JK Rowling "though I am still at the stage where I have a large and complicated chart propped on the desk in front of me to remind me what happens where, how, to whom and which bits of crucial information need to be slipped into which innocent-looking chapters." My other story, Hero is a HG/SB fic, with a BtVS/AtS crossover. Please allow me a little leeway giving my time for all my other stories to be update.  
  
Now on with the long delayed chapter!!

_Last time: "Oi!" a voice called out, "You done yet?"_

Hermione stood teasingly at the top of the stairs, a long forgotten smile adorning her lips. The affect was almost instantaneous brightening the space around her. At the same time Ron and Harry skidded around to corner wanting to apologize before she left, but only proceeded to knock them all down the stairs. Hermione luckily collapsed into the waiting arms of Legolas, while Harry toppled onto Ginny. Ron, feeling extremely forlorn when he saw this, had no one. Ginny remained indifferent to the accident, considering Harry was fumbling slightly detangling himself from her and resembled a sun burnt tomato.  
  
Hermione comfortably settled in Legolas's arm to the chance to observe her ever loveable friends. Would she really be able to leave them? Yes. Of Course. But the question still remained, would she ever see them again. This world was so different from her home land. True, she was raised among the Elves of this world, but like the elves of Arda, she felt the pull of that world calling to her like the pull of the ocean would call to her in a very short time. She sighed softly her smile reseeding into a pensive frown. Her parents, they were safe, but they to were ignorant to the dangers of Middle Earth. Would she ever see any of them again?  
  
Breaking free of her thoughts she lingered only a little bit more in the comfort of her lover's arms before pulling lose and walking away from the chatting group. Her actions caught stares from all that knew of her relationship. Hermione instinctively knew that what she did hurt him, but she continued walking. Her feet leading towards her mentor for so many years office. She knocked and a sharp "Come In" followed moment after. She pushed open the door and asked timidly, "Professor?"  
  
Professor McGonagall head shot up from the piece of parchment she was looking over, a slight look of surprise etched over her aged features. Her shoulders slumped ever so much, as to reclaim a look of loss. After shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts she addressed her student. "Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Hermione shook a little at the familiarity of her words.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you professor, I just wanted to talk but if you're busy..." She let the sentence hang and moved to exit the room.  
  
"I'm not busy, and I was wanting to talk to you to." The professor stopped Hermione with her words. Hermione turned from the door and looked into her teachers face.  
  
"I just, I don't---"  
  
"Having second thoughts?"  
  
Hermione nodded dumbly as McGonagall, moved from behind her desk to comfort her.  
  
"It's just; it's so wonderful to see them again. It's all I wished and prayed for. For them to come and take me back. But now." She trailed off looking up to the once hardened eyes. "The war there," she started feebly," It's awful. So much worse then here, so much pain and death. The chances of me surviving are very low. I- I don't want to die. I'm only 134." She saw her teachers head recoil slightly in surprise. "Sorry," Said Hermione a bit sheepishly. "To elves that is only a teenager's year."  
  
"It's quite alright Miss Granger. "Minerva placed a frail hand on her star pupils shoulder. "I can't say I'm ready to let you go. I can't say that Hogwarts will remain the same. You changed so many people's lives here. But now, it is your destiny to go. So you must. Do not cry child." She said softly at the sight of tears traveling down her face. "You will return to us. Don't doubt your gifts. What you know will keep you safe."  
  
Hermione's head turned up and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Professor. For everything." She reached over and gave her Professor a hug. One that wished the solemnest goodbyes.  
  
The now re-united fellowship stood out in front of the school, Hermione steeping forward slightly to say good bye to her friends. Strangely only Ginny was there. But again Harry and Ron caught her with out a moment to spare.  
  
"We're-"Ron panted, "Were coming too." A soft look passed over Hermione's face as she lifted both her hands to the Boys faces.  
  
"I am sorry my friends. Forgive me." Hermione started to sing softly in elvish effectively putting them both to sleep. "I will let no harm come to you." She stood after kissing both their foreheads as a sign of goodbye. Then she addressed Ginny. "Goodbye Ginevera Weasley. Follow if you must. Good wishes to you all." She turned and mounted her horse not letting herself a last look at the life behind.  
  
Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape burst thought the doors for one last look at the girl they had tried to guide. Minerva let out a small sob, effectively silencing it with her hand while Professor Snape scowled as usual. Dumbledore mealy looked on and said,  
  
"The fates be with you. Good luck princess."  
  
Authors Notes: So....horrible? My muse took an extended Vacation and hasn't returned so this is kind of jumbled.....I'll probably end up fixing it anyways. Reviews are what guilt tripped me into updating, so review and i'll write again!


	7. An Open Eternity

Hey hey! I'm baaaaccckk! Well, as much as you can be. Pathetic thing you know, when you forget the storyline of YOUR OWN STORY! Heh, sorry about the delay anyways, but as with all fan fiction writers, real life tends to get in the way. That and I am sooo lazy. -D And even though looking back at my previous chapters makes me want to take the proverbial permanent marker and scratch them all out, I am still updating. At the insistence of the reviewers! All of whom I think are half out of your mind for wanting an update. Review responses are at the bottom of the chapter! This might be kind of short, but at least I'm trying? Right? Right?

* * *

An Open Eternity

The unpleasant tear and jerk of time and dimension displacement jerked Hermione, not unlike the sensation of traveling by a rather uncomfortable portkey. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to block out memories of her friends who she had left behind- friends who she might never see again. When the fresh air and unfamiliar sunlight washed upon her face, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Peering at her surroundings she determined that they were in Rohan, a place very much unchanged from where she left it. After examining the area around her she gazed at her companions, all who were looking at her with concerned expressions plastered over their faces.

"I'm fine." She said blankly to the air, answering their silent question.

"Really. Let's go." Hermione turned to Gandalf made a motion to go. A piercing whistle from Gandalf later and a quick introduction to her new horse the made for Rohan.

* * *

At Gimli's and her insistence the foursome made camp that night, sheltered not on the open fields but there none the less. After a scant meal Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf slept while Hermione kept first watch. Perched on a large rock over looking the camp on one side and the rolling plains on the other, Hermione lay flat on her back ears perked for unusual sounds while her mind wandered. Thinking of the wizard who had requested her presents here, she frowned in her little knowledge of him. She had left before they had found him strangely, but yet he knew of her. Of course, she had heard tales and knew of him vaguely but still. Her thoughts broke when Legolas approached her. Ignoring him, she continued to gaze at the twinkling stars and tried to keep the silence as it was. Unfortunately, Legolas was not thinking the same thing.

"Are they not beautiful?" His voice was breathy and awe struck. She nodded absent mindedly until; even for her the silence became awkward and thick.

"I-I'm going to bed. Can you take over watch?" He frowned at the out of character thing to do but agreed anyway. He made to kiss her goodnight, but the witch turned her head slightly so all his mouth caught was her cheek.

"Goodnight." Exhaling when down and tucked in neatly in her bed roll did she ponder upon her feelings just then. It was not that she did not love him, or was it? At Hogwarts she was overjoyed to see him and everyone, a way out from the meticulous days of plotting and research the war had plagued her with. She was not meant to be behind the scenes, her heart was on the battle field. She longed for her old life, and they seemed to grant it. But when she was here, his touch seemed not as warm nor as loving as it had over the summer. Perhaps it was just a summer fling?

Shaking her head to free herself of the ill thoughts, she gave in to the lull of sleep and shut her eyes unknown to her the watchful eyes which watched over her, and the thoughts that were filled of her.

* * *

Groaning, Harry woke to the harsh light he recognized as coming in from the Hospital Wing windows. Wait. Hospital Wing? As his mind raced to recall details of what had happened, it was not until he caught the sympathetic look of the Headmaster and rage filled face of Ron did he remember.

"Where is Hermione?" the panic in his voice made its self evident as it crossed his sleep laden tongue. Ron's face contorted from a look of fury to a look of pain.

"She's- she's gone, mate."

* * *

Ah! Okay so still sort of short, but anyway.

Rock and Sarcasm- Thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you like it! And not really in the range of soon, but here's that update!

LotR-PotC-HP-Firefly-Nmbr1Fan- Well we'll see if they're on their way or not!

Stargazer Starluver- Thank you! I actually really need to fix, like, all of the story but hey, what can I say?

Maggie36- I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

Power2Carebears- Wink's who knows, maybe a little Weasley spices is just what we need in the mix!

We Hate Piggieears32- Even though this is going to sound a little off- by leaving that review for me, on a story that has been reviewed by said author, who you know actually left a real review, aren't you doing exactly what she did to you? And I'm wasting my breath because your not even going to read this are you?

Aarien Star- Theyyy're upppppp!

Rytayna- Hey! Whadda know? A chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Slygriff­- We don't know if Hermione's even going to make it out of Middle Earth! Hopefully she will… who knows?

moonlight and starlight- I'm glad you like the end! Thank you so much!

Lanhar- I'm pleased that you like this story! Thank so much for the review!

JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ- Here it is!

Sorry if i missed anyone! I just looked on the site so...yeah.

REVIEW! They guilt me into writing!


End file.
